1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a sports shoe having a detachable ice/roller skate and more particularly to an ice/roller skate which utilizes a locking member and a pivotal member detachably connected to the sports shoe to insure assembled reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology trend in skates manufacturing has been toward a convertible shoe with a detachable ice/roller skate. Attaching the detachable ice/roller skate to the convertible shoe to produce an ice/roller skate which is capable of converting from a shoe into an ice/roller skate at will is known in the art. Also, detaching the detachable ice/roller skate from such a convertible ice/roller skate to convert it into a shoe for walking is known in the art. Thus, a skater can avoid carrying additional footwear for walking or other physical activity when the skates are not in use or are not allowed. A need exists for improving the construction of convertible shoes and facilitating their operation. Currently, with increasing demand for assembled reliability, convertible shoes have evolved over the years.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,260, issued on Aug. 29, 1961 to Meyer, discloses a skate shoe and interchangeable roller and ice skates therefor. The skate shoe includes the combination of a mounting plate secured beneath the sole of the shoe. This mounting plate is provided with a plurality of headed studs and a lug. A skate has a top plate matching the mounting plate having a plurality of keyhole slots and a locking slot. The keyhole slots are capable of receiving the headed studs when the shoe is placed upon the skate for retaining the shoe assembled with the skate. The lug is capable of being inserted into the locking slot so that a screw mount lug and a locking screw thereof is adjusted to abut against the lug to effectively lock the shoe in place upon the top plate of the skate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,038, issued on Sep. 19, 2000 to Dong et al., discloses a skate having a shoe portion detachably secured to a plurality of longitudinally aligned skate wheels for traversing a surface. The shoe portion has a sole defining a toe end and a heel end. The skate further includes a frame having an upper surface and a lower surface attached to the wheels. The skate also includes a heel latch member rotatably attached to the frame for receiving and coupling to a heel binding attachment surface located in the heel end of the sole to the frame. A lever arm is attached to the heel latch member to selectively release or attach the shoe portion from the heel latch member. The heel latch member is rotatable about a vertical axis extending normal to the elongate direction of the frame. The heel latch member is rotatable between a locked position, wherein the heel attachment member is nested therein, and an open position, wherein the frame is detachable from the shoe portion to convert the skate into a conventional shoe. However, the structure of the heel latch member of U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,038 requires a complicated manufacturing process which increases the mass production cost. Meanwhile, a C-shaped hook portion of U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,038 is singular member that reduces assembled reliability of the shoe.
A variety of other roller skates are particularly disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,199; 5,340,132; 5,507,506; and 6,164,669.
The present invention intends to provide a pivotal rod seat and a blocking plate, and a space structurally defined therebetween for pivotally receiving a pivotal hook seat that enhances the entire assembled relationship between a sports shoe and an ice/roller skate. The sports shoe in accordance with the present invention confines the aforementioned space by providing the blocking plate for more assembled reliability in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a sports shoe having a detachable ice/roller skate, which comprising a blocking plate which is adapted to structurally confine the engagement of the sports shoe with the skate in an angular range that increases assembled reliability.
The secondary objective of this invention is to provide the sports shoe having the detachable ice/roller skate, which includes a latch means with a guiding stud for strengthening engagement of the sports shoe with the skate that increases lock and assembled reliability.
The another objective of this invention is to provide the sports shoe having the detachable ice/roller skate including a latch means with an elastic member that can enhance lock/release operating.
The present invention is a sports shoe having a detachable ice/roller skate. The sports shoe mainly comprises a pivotal means, a blocking plate and a latch means. The pivotal means is adapted to pivotally connect the sports shoes to a detachable ice/roller skate and the latch means is adapted to securely lock therebetween. The blocking plate is arranged in spaced relationship with the pivotal means and a space provided therebetween is adapted to receive a pivotal hook seat of the pivotal means. The latch means includes an elastic member and a plurality of guiding studs which are used to increase reliability of the assembled sports shoe in its operation of the detachable ice/roller skate.